1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to presses and more particularly to can crushers or folders. (100/Dig. 2)
2. Description of the Prior Art
Great efforts are being made to prevent the wastes of society from becoming obnoxious. In today's affluent society, one of the principal concerns is beverage cans which are often strewn around public places. At present time, these cans are normally gathered by young persons who often crush them with their feet.
Certain devices have been made to crush the cans. More generally, these have been applicable for use in bars and places where the contents of the beverage can is dispensed. Some of these crushers are characterized by first bending the middle of the can inward so the ends may be more easily flattened. However, it appears that all of them are quite heavy, bulky, and somewhat complex, often with a plurality of moving parts.
The following is a list of patents of which the applicant was aware of at the time of preparation of this application:
______________________________________ 2,603,270 Voight 2,614,604 Coffey 2,958,273 Morrow 3,667,386 Workman 3,732,804 Moller 3,766,849 Maron 3,776,129 Carlson 3,777,659 McCarten 3,853,054 Jacobsen ______________________________________